


You're a disappointment

by RavenTores



Series: Just moments /short prompts by Ameera/ [15]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores





	You're a disappointment

“Вы сплошное разочарование, — сказал Гарак, нарушая тишину. Джулиан с явным беспокойством посмотрел на него. — Я так хотел научить вас паре вещей о кардассианцах, — он перевернулся и улыбнулся Джулиану. — Но вы очевидно провели собственное исследование”. Джулиан моргнул в удивлении, прежде чем рассмеяться.   
  
“И как вы думаете, я должен был себя вести? — он усмехнулся. — О, Гарак! Вы не точно такой же, как я! Я ничего не понимаю!” — Джулиан сказал с усмешкой в голосе.   
  
“Кардассианцы не такие эксгибиционисты, как люди, — издевательски отметил Гарак. — Я надеялся увидеть вас слегка неподготовленным. — Джулиан приподнял бровь на это. — Как когда мы впервые встретились”, — добавил Гарак.   
  
“Испуганным, взволнованным и совершенно неуклюжим? — улыбнулся Джулиан. — Какой интересный кинк”.  
  
“Это не то, что я сказал”, — сказал Гарак строго.  
  
“Я знаю, — успокоил его Джулиан. — Вы подарили мне комплимент единственным способом, который знаете. — Гарак нахмурился, но не стал спорить, так как это было правдой. — Вы также многое знали обо мне, — похвалил Джулиан, взяв Гарака за руку и начав поглаживать её. — И так как вы не врач, я предполагаю, что это основано на прошлом опыте?”   
  
“А вам хотелось бы знать, — Гарак ухмыльнулся. — Вы спали со мной, только чтобы получить информацию? Вы всё ещё подозреваете, что я что-то вроде шпиона?”  
  
“М-м-м, да, и за каждую улику, что вы даёте мне, я дам вам кое-что взамен”, — промурчал Джулиан и поднёс руку Гарака к губам.   
  
“Какая интересная техника допроса”, — сказал Гарак, глядя на то, как Джулиан с любовью целует каждую костяшку его пальцев.   
  
“Одна из старых, — признался Джулиан. — Готов поспорить, что вы использовали эту технику раз или два”.   
  
“Я могу использовать её прямо сейчас, — предложил Гарак. Джулиан изучающе посмотрел ему в лицо и нахмурился. — Всего лишь шутка, доктор”.   
  
“Даже если и нет, — Джулиан вздохнул и отпустил ладонь Гарака, а затем провёл своей по его груди, — в конце концов мне придется вынудить вас определиться, кому или чему вы преданы”.   
  
“Доктор, — сказал Гарак серьёзно, взяв Джулиана за руку, — ...Джулиан, — Джулиан удивился звучанию своего имени, но улыбнулся. — Я здесь с вами, потому что хочу этого. Пожалуйста, никогда не беспокойтесь об этом”.   
  
“Что ж, тогда… — Джулиан удивлённо моргнул внезапной серьёзности тона Гарака, — это касается нас обоих”.


End file.
